All The Weak
by danidarling
Summary: What if Edward had decided independently that he would not allow the child growing inside Bella to live? How would she react after the fact? AU of Breaking Dawn. Rated T just in case. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight-related.**

_Sometimes the world stops meeting you__//__and sometimes your life starts deceiving you__//__When you see that no one is around// Then there's a new direction that we have found_

_***_

"_Of course," he said, his eyes suddenly soft. "Don't worry about anything. We'll get to Carlisle in just a few hours, really. This will be all over soon."-Breaking Dawn, page 138_

_~*~_

The fire consumed me, racing through my veins, burning everything in its path. Ah, god, the pain. It was worse than any physical or emotional pain I had ever experienced.

My fingers twitched, aching to clutching something, anything. I just needed to divert my attention, to not focus on the fire, the fire that was-

Oh! I held back the scream that threatened to bubble to the surface, as the fire withdrew from my limbs, leaving them whole, and cooled. But the fire had become merciless in its evacuation from my extremities to my chest. It encircled my chest, tight as an iron band, constricting.

My heart began to pound, the heat was unbearable; any second I would simply fall to a smoldering ash pile.

The sound of shuffling footsteps reached my hyper sensitive ears, and a warm hand brushed my forehead, before dropping to my chest over my heart. Agitated, my hand flew up of its own accord, batting it away. Even the light pressure was equivalent to a truck resting on my chest, and the warmth only made me squirm. I wanted coolness, something icy to comfort me, and relieve the burn. Where was Edward?

I whimpered, the only sound that had escaped my lips during these endless days, as the fire took off into overdrive, drawing in, becoming hotter as it concentrated around my heart, which was pounding faster than any heart ever should.

The fire swept in, consuming my heart, and I screamed, the sound foreign and painful to my ears. I felt my back arch, and then it slammed back onto the bed, the screeching of metal breaking filling my ears. My eyes flew open, taking in my surroundings.

More footsteps. I registered the smell; like grass warmed by the sun, honeysuckle, and that pure sweetness I had always associated with Edward; it was a trigger. The events before the burning came back, and my hands dropped to my stomach, protectively. It was flatter, more toned than it ever had been in my life.

A snarl ripped the air; was that me? I leapt into a crouching position, and Edward froze, his hands held out.

"Where is my baby?" I hissed, livid, as I tracked the rest of the family from my peripherals. Rosalie and Esme looked as upset as I felt, Jasper looked pained, and Emmett's face was wary, watching me for signs of attack. Alice stood slightly behind the group, her fingers on her temple. The pained expression that had been on her face since we came back, seven days ago, had disappeared. Now that the danger was out of the way, my future must have cleared up.

"Bella, my love…" I growled, ready to strike out as Edward took another step forward, his expression agonized. "Please, love, come here? Talk to me?" His hands made a beckoning gesture, and I took another step back, off the wreckage of the bed.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, rage, anger and loss filling me. He had taken my baby, ripped it from me. My little EJ was gone.

I sank to the plush carpet of Carlisle's study, the anger dissolving into sadness, as I forced myself to recall the foggy human memories leading up to this point.

***

"_Bella, you can't keep that thing." Edward hissed, his teeth clenched, frustration evident in his tone._

"_It's not a thing! It's our child!" I yelled in return, my hands coming up to rest on my gradually rounding belly. "It's our child, and you just can't kill it!"_

"_It's a monster! It's killing YOU!" Edward yelled, throwing his hands in the air, as his eyes darkened to a dangerous ocher tone. Anger and adrenaline surged through my veins, and I pushed myself into a sitting position._

"_I don't care! You are not killing our baby! We made this, me and you! I am not going to allow you to rip it out like it's worthless." I cried, tears pooling in my eyes. Why couldn't he understand? Our son was harmless, he wasn't doing any damage._

"_We don't even know what kind of baby it is!" Edward retorted, dropping onto the couch next to me. I scooted away, not wanting to be in contact with him. "It's draining your life Bella, and we don't know how to stop it. You can't have this child, it is unheard of."_

"_That's a lie Edward, and you know it. You told me that Kaure spoke of the legends of her people; that they mentioned this." I placed my hands over my stomach smugly, satisfied that I had caught him in a lie._

"_We don't know what happened to those women, Bella." Edward gritted out, his teeth clenched._

"_Sure you do, she told you that too. _'Morte."_ I replied quickly, quoting her. "I'll die, sure enough. But none of those women have what we do, now do they? They didn't have a doctor with an extensive knowledge of vampires to help, did they? They didn't have a team of vampires who could change the woman safely once the child was out."_

_Edward stared at me for a long time; I was becoming uncomfortable under his searching stare. "We don't even know if you'll live long enough to give birth, do we? " Edward pointed out. I frowned, as he shot a hole through my logic once again. "You're dying a little bit every second. It's draining you."_

"_I am having this child, Edward, and you're not stopping me. You can't convince me otherwise. Besides, you have no support. Carlisle won't go against my wishes, and even if he would, Rosalie wouldn't let you get close enough." I answered, hoping this would be the end to the quarrel._

_Edward buried his head in his hands, frustrated. My heart gave an excited leap, and my little Edward Jacob nudged me in response. I had won!_

"_I don't need Carlisle's assistance." Edward muttered his voice low and stressed. "I have a medical degree, and I have the means to get the child out." Edward looked up from his hands, his lips curving to reveal his perfect, glistening teeth. _

"_What about Rosalie? She won't let you." I whispered, feeling nervous._

"_She won't be able to stop me. Alice and Jasper have agreed to help. Carlisle and Esme are hunting and Emmett is with them. They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." Edward replied calmly. I drew in my breath, he had this completely planned. "And Rosalie isn't in the best position to help. Carlisle can put her back together tomorrow, but by then it will be too late to help." Edward stood, and nodded toward the open doorway._

"_Go for it, Jazz." Edward said, and before I could react, waves of lethargy washed over me, leaving me more drained than I already was._

"_Ed….ward. Don't." I mumbled, my tongue feeling heavy and foreign in my mouth. He leaned down, his face swimming in my vision. "Our baby…" I blinked, struggling to keep my eyes open._

"_Don't worry, my love. This will be over before you know it, and you'll have your wish. We'll be equals." I felt Edward's icy cold lips brush my forehead, before the sting of a needle cut through the tiredness was experiencing, and everything began to fade to black._

_***_

"I can't believe you actually went through with it!" I growled, the angry sound frightening me. Was I even capable of creating it? "You did this without my consent?"

Edward's expression was still pleading. "Love, please, understand where I was coming from-"I cut him off.

"Oh, I understand exactly where you were coming from, _love._" I hissed my words venomous. "You're too selfish to even consider losing me, and probably too selfish to not have me entirely to yourself. So, you figured 'Oh, what the hell. Let's kill two birds with one stone, yeah? Kill that _monster_, and ensure I get to keep Bella all to myself, for eternity." I laughed bitterly, the sound reminiscent of bells.

Alice cleared her throat, and I cut my glare to her.

"What?" I snapped.

"Bella, Edward was just trying to help you. We know nothing of what the child was, we didn't know what it could do." Alice said, stepping forward. Jasper shifted as well, starting to fall into a defensive position, before Alice waved him away. He stood warily, eyeing me, as a wave of calm crashed against me.

"Stop it, Jasper." I said, turning my gaze to him. "I'm in no mood for you to manipulate my emotions, again." The calm feeling receded slowly, leaving the anger in its place.

Rosalie approached me, her arms open, and I went into them willingly, the burn of venom collecting in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." She murmured, and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault." I turned my eyes back to Edward, whose eyes had narrowed. Rosalie shook her head, her perfect features contorting into a haughty expression. "It's in no way your fault."

"Leave, Edward. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you. And I don't blame her. Asshole." Rosalie hissed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Edward replied angrily, and I clenched my hands into fists, stepping from Rosalie's comforting hug.

"She's right, Edward. You are an asshole, and I don't want to see you, much less ever talk to you again. Get out. All of you." I directed my last words to the family still by the door, and they obliged, until only Edward and Esme lingered. I waved Esme forward, and she came, her intentions of comforting me clear, both in her movements and her facial expression.

"Bye, Edward." I whispered, as I sank to the destroyed bed, dry sobs overtaking me, as I wrapped my arms around my middle, clutching it. Rosalie and Esme sat with me, patting my back, stroking my hair.

Edward was silent for a long time; I could feel his gaze burning into me. Finally, he turned to leave, stopping at the door.

"It was a girl, Bella." His sigh was melancholy as he closed the door on my renewed sobs.

My Renesmee.

***

I trudged up the stairs, feeling mentally weary. I just wished I could lie down, and sleep. Just put the events of today out of my head, and have a dreamless night's rest. Never again would I have that opportunity.

I could ask Jasper to throw a lethargic mood at me, allowing me to settle into daydreams, at least, I supposed. It was possible, I knew this much. Alice had relied on Jasper for this in the days following our return, as an escape from the lack of visions.

I lingered on the third floor landing, contemplating it, before brushing off the idea. Jasper was part of the reason I couldn't sleep anymore. The last time he has put me in a lethargic mood, I ended up without my child, and a vampire. Balling my hands into fists, I strode toward Edward's room on auto pilot, knowing he was outside with Carlisle. I could hear their low murmurs, but I didn't make any effort toward discerning words. I opened the door, slamming it shut behind me. I crossed over to Edward's dresser, where a suitcase filled with my clothes laid. Pawing through the fabric, I selected a tank top, and pajama bottoms, along with fresh underwear. Even if I couldn't sleep, I could at least be comfortable.

I headed for the en suite bathroom, to take a shower. Rosalie, along with Emmett had taken me on my first hunting trip, and experience I always thought I would have with Edward. He had disappeared following our confrontation, but was back when I came back from the forest with Rose and Emmett, my thirst sated for the moment.

I knew his eyes had taken in my unkempt appearance, the torn shirt, the streaks of blood and dirt on my face, the knotted hair, and the crimson irises.

"What?" I had hissed in resentment, and his gaze dropped. I stomped past him, with a curt nod toward Carlisle.

Stripping off my soiled clothes, I turned on the shower, and stepped in, not waiting for the water to warm; it wouldn't make any difference. I showered quickly, scrubbing the grime from my skin, washing my hair with the familiar strawberry shampoo.

Shutting off the water, I stepped out of the stall, reaching for the towel on the counter. I quickly dried and dressed, before tugging a comb through my damp hair, twisting it into a bun and securing it with an elastic tie.

Scooping up my clothes, I tossed them into the trash; they were beyond repair. Satisfied that I no longer smelled like dirt, or the deer I had murdered, I opened the bathroom door, only to stop dead in my tracks.

Edward was lounging on the magnificent king-sized bed, clad in only a pair of silk pajama bottoms. His skin, a thousand times more perfect than it had been when I was still human, glinted in the moonlight.

And yet, it did nothing to lessen the anger. There was no surge of lust, no surge of love. Just the continuous rage. Refusing to look his way, I make my way to the bed, grabbing the unoccupied pillow. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the edge of the plush gold comforter, and tugged. It slid out effortlessly from beneath Edward, leaving his expression puzzled. Ignoring him, I tossed the pillow and blanket onto the couch, and sat down, wondering how to occupy myself. Maybe I would break down, and ask Jasper to make me feel worn out, after all. Before I could stand, I found myself on my back, Edward's form moving above me.

"Oh, Bella." He groaned, his warm flesh pressing into mine, as he attacked my face with kisses. I struggled, whipping my head right and left in an attempt to avoid his probing mouth. His hands slid up my arms, resting at my shoulders. Stealthily, he began to slide a strap of my tank top down. I brought my hands up, and pushed. He flew into the ceiling, before landing on the floor with an almighty crash.

"What the hell, Edward?" I screamed, scrambling into a sitting position, as he sat up, dazed.

"Bella?" He asked, holding his hand out toward me.

"Don't touch me! Don't you lay a single, filthy finger on me!" I screamed, and he dropped his hand.

"I just thought…" He trailed off, his tone upset, and rage rose, once again.

"You thought what? That you could seduce me, have sex with me, and we'd go back to the way we were, before _you killed our baby_?" I hissed, disgusted. "You sincerely thought I would just forget everything that happened?" I stood, grabbing my pillow and the comforter.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen. I hate you with every fiber of my being, and I will never forgive you." I told him, ignoring his pleading gaze.

I turned, and without a glance back, marched downstairs, looking for Jasper. Yes, I was definitely in need of an escape from reality.

***

"Did you know that in Colorado, being married on a dare is grounds for annulment?" I threw out, casually, glancing at Edward, although my question was addressed to Rosalie.

"But this isn't Colorado." Rosalie pointed out, and Emmett looked up from the football game on the television.

"I bet Bella wishes it was." He said, arching an eyebrow, and I smirked in response.

"I sure do. I'm sure unwanted home abortions are a ground for annulment anywhere, though." I continued, making the comment to Edward this time.

Edward leapt up, and stared down at me, his expression agonized. I stared right back, working to keep my face blank. Frowning, he made for the stairs, before stopping one foot on the bottom step.

"The _dog_ is outside to see you." Edward whispered in my direction, his eyes burning into me, before ascending the flight of stairs in record time.

I stood, and headed toward the door, feeling cautious. I hadn't seen Jacob since we had returned, and he, along with Seth and Leah had split from Sam's pack, to protect me, and…Renesmee. Rosalie and Emmett stood to follow, but I waved they back. I could handle this on my own.

I opened the door, wary of what his reaction would be. He wrinkled his nose, as my scent washed over him, and I did the same. Ugh, now I understood what my family was talking about.

"Whew, Bells. I can feel a cavity forming just from your scent." Jake grinned, and I grinned back, feeling myself falling into our normal patterns.

"You're not smelling so hot yourself, Jake. Did you accidentally phase, and then fall into the ocean? You smell like wet dog." I replied playfully, pinching my nose, and Jacob held out his arms, his familiar grin lighting up his face. Squealing, I threw myself into his embrace, knocking us both off the porch in my excitement. Lying in the grass with Jake, we both grinned, and I felt a little better.

I guess some things never change.

**Dani's A/N: This is my idea of what would have happened, if Edward succeeded in getting rid of Renesmee like he had intended. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, especially Bella, but I'm thinking the characters would undergo a drastic change following events such as the one I wrote about. Before anyone gets upset, I am personally not against abortion; even if murdering an innocent child is wrong, I think everyone should have the right to choose. And I understand many people will probably find this offensive that Edward did this to Bella without her consent, but please keep the flames to yourself. If you don't like it, then send me a PM telling me your issues about it, instead of publically blasting me about this.  
Next chapter is in Jake's POV, from my awesome partner in crime, J. Hopefully that will be up soon. I'm sorry for you guys who are still waiting for chapter one from Una Canzone, but J got his laptop confiscated for pretty much no reason, and wasn't able to work on it, so we had to do the outline and start the chapter on mine, and he's still waiting to get his back to continue. So expect a bit of delay for both this, and the other fan fic.  
The lyrics are from "All The Weak" by A Cursive Memory, and it is an awesome song, and they're an awesome band. You should totally listen =)  
In any case, read and review, yeah? Cause reviews are awesome, and they make the world go "Squee!" =D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Really isn't necessary, because you and I both know that I don't own Twilight. Just a copy of the books.**

I grinned at Bella, and she smiled in return, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. We had been sitting on the porch for almost two hours, and it had been the best two hours of my life. Even with the sickeningly sweet scent of vampire permeating the air, both from the house behind us, and Bella herself, I was having the time of my life. We hadn't gotten along this well since before the newborn battle back in June.

Bella had filled me in on the events I had missed the previous day, confiding her confusion and anger at the situation with me. Even if she had been changed, had become one of my natural enemies, she was still my Bells, and I would always be there for her. I had hated the abomination that had been killing her just as much, if not more so than Edward, and I had initially been joyful that he had taken care of the problem.

Until today, when Bella broke down in my arms, sobbing, telling me what had happened. Her sorrow for a child she had never met, and wouldn't have wanted until she became pregnant was amazing, and I regretted my hand, no matter how small it had been, in the situation.

Edward had been watching our exchange which had taken place on the grass, in full view of his window. His eyes had become distinctly saddened when Bella's first sobs emerged, and his eyes hadn't left us until we moved onto the porch.

However, in an attempt to stay happy, Bella had moved onto more mundane subjects, just chattering, and I was content to listen.

And Edward had moved downstairs, and was trying to appear inconspicuous as he peered out the window, most likely listening to my thoughts, seeing as he still couldn't pick up on Bella's.

"So, Emmett was playing with the Wii, right? And he's convinced he can get a homerun on the baseball game. He picks up the controller, and he's doing these little practice swings, and bragging about how he's gonna knock it out of the stands. The only thing he ended up knocking over was the flat screen, with the controller lodged in it. Needless to say, Carlisle was pretty upset."

I chucked, imagining Emmett staring in horror as the remote flew from his hand.

"What about the wrist strap?" I asked, smirking. Bella smirked in return

"Dexterous vampires, remember? We have 'perfect motion control' over-"I held up a hand, cutting Bella off mid-sentence.

"Wait, do you hear that?" I asked, standing. She climbed to her feet as well, cocking an ear in the direction of the forest.

"It sounds like howling. One of your pack?" Bella questioned. I paused, my ears catching the sounds; they sounded urgent.

"Damn." I turned to Bella, giving her a quick squeeze. "I gotta go check that out, ok?" Bella nodded, returning the hug; any other time I would have been overjoyed at that little sign of affection, but my mind was in the forest.

"Good riddance. The smell of wet dog was becoming unbearable. And you're glad you don't smell appetizing, because I need to go hunting." Bella joked, trying to lighten the mood. She took my hand again, and squeezed it.

"I hope things are ok with your pack, Jake. Thank Leah and Seth for me, please?" She asked, her bell-like voice taking on a slight pleading tone. I nodded, squeezing her hand slightly, before moving my hands to my shorts, preparing to tug them off and secure them to my ankle before phasing.

"Will do. Later, Bells. Stay close to home until I give you the ok." I said, as she turned and headed inside. She said goodbye as well, and I had my shorts halfway down my legs before the door even clicked shut. The sound of her bell-like voice, swiftly filled with annoyance as it caught my ears; she must have spotted Edward, who was sending me a death glare. Ignoring the steadily rising voices, I kicked off my shorts, bound them to my ankle, and took off running, phasing halfway to the forest.

"_What's going on?"_ I thought, as I bounded through the line of trees, toward the source of the howling.

"_Sam."_ Leah's growl reverberated through my head, and I put on an extra spurt of speed, anxious to get back to them. Through Leah's eyes, I saw three wolves, Sam, the larger black wolf, and two others which I identified as Jared and Paul. Sam phased back into human form as I entered the clearing, and skidded to a stop. I dropped to my haunches, glaring up at him, as Leah and Seth took up my flanks.

"_Did he say what he wanted?"_ I asked, and looked toward Leah. Her head swung left to right, in a negative answer.

"_Even if he did, I wouldn't have been able to hear him. "_ Leah pointed out, and I dipped my head, before turning back to Sam in a nod.

"This would be easier if you would phase into human form, Jake." Sam said, and Seth growled, his voice filling my head.

"_Is that smart, Jake? Jared and Paul are still in wolf form." _Seth asked, and an image of one of them attacking flashed across his mind.

"_They won't do anything without Sam's orders." _ I replied, before rising on my hind legs, phasing back. I unwound the shorts from my legs, and tugged them on, more for Leah's benefit then the rest of the wolves. I heard her huff; apparently she had an idea of why I did it.

"Sam." I nodded my head, as his hands clenched into fists.

"We've been picking up a new vampire scent on the edge of the forest." Sam stated without preamble. "Do the Cullens have visitors we should be watching for?"

"What are you doing in this area? This is Cullen land, technically, and you're breaking the treaty." I pointed out, and Sam frowned.

"Just answer the damn question, Jake. Is this leech we're smelling a threat or not?" He growled, shaking.

"It's a new scent, but it's a Cullen, so no worries." I said, knowing that in fact, this would be the cause of a lot of worries and issues.

"What do you mean a Cullen? We recognize all their scents; we learned them during the newborn battle." Sam said, glaring at me. "Unless…" Sam's eyes widened and I knew what was coming.

"The Cullens have broken the treaty!" Sam roared, and Jared and Paul growled in response, tensing. "First the mind-reading bloodsucker actually dared to marry and _mate_ with a human, and then he changed her?" Sam let out another roar, and phased; I quickly followed.

"_Dammit! Sam's so irrational!" I _yelled in my head, and Sam growled.

"_Not as irrational as you, you leech-loving traitor!" _Sam yelled back, and we both froze.

"_What the fuck?"_ I mumbled. Did I seriously just sense Sam in my head?

"_What's going on, Jake?"_ Seth asked anxiously.

"_I'm not sure…I think I can hear Sam, and he can hear me though."_ I dropped back down, letting my guard down in my confusion. Both Seth and Leah growled, circling me.

It wasn't really necessary, as I wasn't in any actual danger. Sam was also staring at me, his expression confused, and Jared and Paul looked just as confused.

"_Sam?" _I asked, warily, and he grunted in return_._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I show you what's been happening?" _ Sam's head dipped once, as he gave his assent, and with Seth and Leah still circling me protectively.

***

Images from the past week flickered through my head, like a movie.

_Bella, looking exhausted, cradling her stomach, already swollen to a size that defied all logic, while the rest of her was skeletal in compairison. _Sam flinched mentally at that, his disgust obvious.

_Bella, crying out as the baby, its strength failing, kicked at her. Edward's facial expression, already tortured, crumpled a bit more. He was in hell, as he watched the love of his life slowly die for the monster inside of her._

_I remembered Bella's feeble attempts at trying to get some sort of food in her. Edward supported her, helping her into a sitting position as Rosalie swept in, bearing a tray of chicken noodle soup, freshly made by Esme. Settling on the couch next to Bella, she spooned up a bit of the broth, and held it to Bella._

_Bella blew on the spoon weakly, before chuckling, which quickly dissolved into coughing. Edward looked as if he was about to cry. Rosalie guided the spoon to Bella's mouth and she opened it obediently. She swallowed the soup, and closed her eyes, her expression weary. Finally she opened her eyes, and nodded to Rosalie. Encouraged, she spooned up a couple of noodles and a chunk of chicken. Bella accepted this as well, and begin chewing. She had chewed no more than twice, before her face took on a grey tinge. She motioned to Rosalie, and Edward had the bowl under her mouth in a blink of the eye, barely shifting Bella. She looked over her shoulder at him with an apologetic look, before leaning forward, and heaving, spitting out the partially chewed chunks of chicken and noodle, along with a great deal of vomit._

_Toward the end, the bile took on a ghastly red tinge, and Edward groaned, his eyes developing a disturbed look…_

_***_

"_Enough!"_ Sam roared, and I stopped, looking at him. He was shaking his head heatedly, as if he was trying to get the images out of his head.

"_My god….what is that thing doing to her?"_ Sam snarled.

"_It's draining her." I _said simply, and Sam stared at me.

"_I told you we should have taken care of that monster." _Sam said his tone full of scorn toward me.

"_One more memory, Sam." _I whispered in his head, and he bowed his canine head again.

"_One more, then." _

_***_

_I phased just in the cover of the trees. Stretching, I bent down to untie my shorts from my ankles. Esme had provided pants of Emmett's for me, but they were too much fabric to secure to my leg, so she had hemmed them into shorts._

_She may be a vampire, but she definitely excelled at many human tasks, including cooking._

_Heading toward leech central (Even if I was siding with them , I still had a hard time of thinking of them as anything else,) I wondered if Esme had left any food; She and Carlisle had gone hunting, taking Emmett with them._

_As I pushed open the door, Edward arrived at the bottom the staircase, holding a limp Bella._

"_What did you do, Cullen?" I hissed, moving closer to her prone form. Her breathing was shallow. Jasper and Alice followed him down the stairs, but Blondie was absent._

"_Where's Blondie?" I sneered. "She actually left you alone with Bella?" Edward glanced at the corner and I looked as well._

_A pile of marble limbs, piled neatly over a partially clothes torso was in the corner of the living room, partially obscured by the couch. The blonde tresses caught my eye, and I stared back at Edward._

"_You took her apart?" I asked, incredulously, as Jasper wrinkled his nose._

"_Actually, I did, dog." He replied, and I glared at him._

"_No one was talking to you, leech." I snapped, angrily. A wave of calm washed over me, and I make a pathetic growling noise at him, half-heartedly. It was impossible to be angry at Jasper when he made you feel calm. When he left, it was a different story however._

"_We're getting rid of the…" Edward trailed off, and glanced down at Bella's distended belly._

"_We're taking out the fetus before it kills Bella." Alice finished, glancing at me._

_A wave of disgust and curiosity swept over me. How were they going to do it?_

_Edward bared his teeth at me in response._

"_Vampire teeth. The placenta is similar to our skin, and that's the only think that can get through it." He walked over to the couch, lowering Bella's body onto it, laying her head in his lap. She whimpered, and Edward shot another glance at Jasper. I felt sleepy._

"_Jasper, easy on the lethargy. We need Jacob awake still." Edward snapped, and the feeling of tiredness lessened. I shook my head, clearing it._

"_Sorry, dog." Jasper hissed, and I shot him the finger._

"_What does this have to do with me?" I asked, suspiciously, and Edward stroked Bella's hair gently. I felt a slight pang of jealously. Why did she pick him? If she hadn't, we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we?_

"_You're right. We wouldn't. "Edward answered, and I make a noise in my throat._

"_Stay out of my mind, Cullen." I said, and he ignored me, continuing on._

"_I need your permission to break the treaty, Jake." I immediately started shaking my head._

"_I can't give you permission. Why do you need it?" Why was he asking me? Sam was Alpha. _

"_We can get the fetus out, but Carlisle thinks that if disturbed, it will begin lashing out at Bella when we open the placenta. Its environment will be disturbed and seeing how it reacts when Bella's starving, and it's becoming weakened, a heightened threat could become catastrophic." Edward said, looking up at me._

_I imagined the monster, bloody and stronger than Bella could ever hope to be, kicking out, breaking rips, and ripping at her organs as soon as the placenta was opened. I flinched at the image._

_Edward nodded. "This will very well end in Bella's death, Jacob. This is why we need your permission to break the treaty. We need to change Bella, that's the only way to stop her from dying._

_My breath caught in my throat as I tried to process the information._

"_You want…my permission? To change Bella into a monster like you?" I choked, enraged. Another wave of calm came at me, but I threw it off, the rage stronger than it._

"_You want me to allow you to bite Bella, to fix the mistakes you made by even bringing her into your life in the first place, much less daring to marry her, and have sex with her?" I roared, standing. Bella whimpered again and I dropped my tone._

"_If you think for one second I'm going to let you bite her, you have another thing coming. I will tear you limb from limb, and set this house on fire before you can be reconstructed, Cullen." I said, trying to keep my voice at a modulated level._

'_Besides, I'm not the one you need to ask." I thought, bitterly. 'Sam's the alpha, not me."_

_Edward shook his head, his eyes burning._

"_You're the true Alpha, Jacob. Sam took your place, because you refused your birthright, but you and I both know you could allow this. Would you rather Bella die, or Bella have another opportunity, even if it is as one of the damned? Do you want another chance to see her alive?" Edward asked, reaching out his hand pleadingly._

_I stared at it for a long time, breathing heavily. Should I let Cullen break the treaty, turn this goddess into a devil. I didn't want to look at her, see the burning red irises. I didn't want to see her die, but did I want her to become one of them._

_I bowed my head, already knowing my answer. I rather have Bella be my mortal enemy then to have her die._

"_Fine, Edward." I whispered, low, reaching out and shaking his hand. "You have my permission, as the rightful Alpha of the Quileute tribe to change Bella." I pulled my hand back, and buried my face in it. What had I done?_

_A flurry of motioned reached my ears, and Edward's shadow blocked the light. I looked up; he was cradling Bella. _

"_Thank you, Jake. I will not forget this." I waved him on, and buried my face in my hands. Edward took off, presumably for Carlisle's study, and I leaned forward, trying to block out the low chatter coming from the room down the hall. I was doing well, until another sound burned my ears._

_The screech of metal on metal wrenched through the air, and I flinched; it was reminiscent of the newborn battle. Shouts erupted from the office, along with the distinct cracking I couldn't miss with my werewolf hearing. _

_It was the sound of a fragile spine being snapped. Standing, I bolted for the door, phasing before I even got off the porch. Howling, I bounded for the woods, the screech of metal and snap of bone still ringing in my ears._

***

Sam was silent for the longest time after I finished the memory, and I had to look up, to make sure he hadn't phased to human form.

He was still sitting in wolf form, staring at me. His eyes were narrowed, and he looked as if he was deep in thought.

"_The Cullens changed Bella?"_ Sam asked, and I nodded, my permission echoing in my head.

"_Right then. So we attack."_ Sam decided, pacing. My heart jolted, and I jumped to my feet.

"_What the hell do you mean, 'we attack'? I screamed, crouching, ready to go at him." _Sam stopped pacing, and looked at me patiently, as if I was a small child.

"_The Cullens broke the treaty. They changed her. We have every right to attack."_ Sam said, laying it out. I shook my head, replaying my permission for him to hear.

"_I gave them permission to break it, Sam. They weren't doing anything wrong." _I hissed, as Seth and Leah froze on either side of me, also ready to attack.

"_Seth, get to the Cullens, tell them what's happening." _Seth whined his assent, and turned, bolting for the Cullen's house, howling. Jared and Paul tensed, ready to take after him. After a few seconds, they relaxed marginally; Sam must have told them to wait.

"_You just can't go giving permission to break the treaty, Jake."_ Sam snarled, resuming his pacing.

"_You heard Cullen. I spoke as the rightful Alpha, by birthright. Whatever you say_," I sneered at Sam. _"Is outweighed by what I say. You're just a replacement Alpha." _Sam howled, and his pacing increased.

"_You're not even in La Push anymore, Jake. You can't just pass edicts to your pitiful little pack, and expect us to follow them because it's 'your birthright'." _If Sam had been human, I was sure he would have been making air quotes.

"_What's done is done, Sam. I gave him permission; he changed her, end of story._" I fumed, before glancing back at Leah."

"_Has your brother gotten to the Cullens yet?" _Leah nodded, her mind flashing an image of the family gathered on the porch, Jasper and Emmett taking defensive positions.

"_He just phased to explain the situation."_ Leah confirmed, and I nodded, turning back to Sam, who was waiting impatiently.

"_Jake, your permission is void, as you are not the Alpha in La Push, and anything you say pertaining to the treaty is not valid." _Sam said his voice full of the finality in his decision. I growled, angry beyond reason.

"_Stay off the Cullen land, Sam." _I retorted, taking a step back._ "You're breaking the treaty yourself, being on their land._" I pointed out, and Sam tossed his head, brushing off my comment.

"_They broke the treaty first, by changing Bella. All bets are off, and all's fair in war." _Sam turned, and trotted back to where Jared and Paul were waiting. He paused, looking back over his shoulder.

"_And this, Jacob, has officially become war."_ Without another word, Sam took off through the trees, the other two on his tail.

I swore in my mind, and Leah echoed.

"_What are we gonna do, Jake?"_ She asked, circling, agitated. An image of Seth, fighting a wolf flashed through her mind, and she flinched. Leah had developed a bad reputation in Sam's pack, but I knew her to be fiercely loyal to her pack and family.

I closed my eyes, replaying the scene. Sam's parting words.

"_And this, Jacob, has officially become war.'_" I repeated, before turning to Leah. Nodding in the direction Seth left in, I indicated we should run.

"_If it's a war they want, then it's a war they're gonna get."_ I snarled, taking off through the trees. _"But we're not going down without a fight._"

As we took off for the Cullen's, Leah just a step behind me, an image of Bella, now a vampire, flashed through my mind.

Did she know how to fight? Would she be able to defend herself? Or would one of Sam's packs rip her to shreds. With a roar, I sped up, not willing to find out.

One way or another, I would try to prevent this fight from happening. And if I couldn't…well my pack and Bella were my main priorities.

**Dani's A/N: (Again)**

**Well, it looks like this has become a solo project ha-ha. J's a bit involved trying to finish the first chapter of Unna Canzone. We know it's taking awhile, and we're sorry. We had a lot of cannon to work through, and a timeline to set for the chapter, which slowed us down. Also, we're trying to develop Jasper's character, which is really difficult**. **Jasper basically has no character, besides the fact he's protective of Alice, quiet, and generally descried at moody because he has to deal with everyone else's emotions. A lot of fan fics I've read tend to give him a slightly badass attitude, and while I can see that, I think it goes a lot deeper. We've been discussing his motivation as far as blood goes, and…oops. I'm gonna stop there. Giving away a bit too much info…;).  
In any case, here's your second chapter, from Jake's POV. This chapter wasn't meant to be this long, but once I got going, I couldn't stop. Almost nine pages =). The story has been interesting for me, and I'm trying to keep it true to cannon, which means Jake's crush on Bella will still be there, because Renesmee doesn't exist, and he never imprinted on her. A little discrepancy/ confusion to clear up. In the previous chapter, Bella was on a couch before Jasper put her to sleep, and in this chapter, Edward is bringing her downstairs. For the story's sake, let's say she was in Edward's room and he brought her up there to talk while Alice and Jasper were taking Rosalie apart.  
In any case, I hope you guys enjoy this, because it's a labor of love for me, and if you want, I would be willing to continue this a bit; I'd just have to figure out where it would be going. Right now, the chapter is leaving the story with the eventual fate unknown. The only thing that is sure is the fact that there will be an epic battle sometime soon.  
Sorry for the long author's note…but read and review. And if you want more, tell me so =).**


End file.
